


365 Days of Kakavege.

by Vados



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Goku isn't stupid, Grief, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Saiyan Culture, Sexual Humour, Smut, it's cute though i promise, kakavege, not all of it is sad i am sorry, seriously some of this is sickly sweet, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vados/pseuds/Vados
Summary: A daily dose of Kakavege - smutty, sad, happy, disgustingly fluffy and everything inbetween.





	1. "I wish you didn't leave me."

He’d put this off for a long time. Longer than he should have, and he knew it - but any time felt too soon. Too soon to accept that he was gone, and he was not coming back. Vegeta exhaled, staring at the grave in front of him.

Goku had passed away almost a year ago now. He couldn’t be wished back, because it was natural. The idiot had lived through battles beyond comprehension, reached levels of power Vegeta had only dreamed of, and yet a small heart attack kills him.

Vegeta sighs again, tracing the ground around him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I… didn’t know if I could.” It felt better to admit this outloud. To finally not repeat the lie he had told everyone else - that he did not care the goof had died., and the only thing he would miss would be the good spars. 

“You weren’t supposed to go first, Kakarot” he mutters bitterly, finally allowing a little sadness to creep through. God knows he needed to grieve.

He stares at the grave longer, and smiles a little. “It’s orange, you know. Your favourite colour. I always said I hated it, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t just so… you. You and that damn orange gi. Always hurting my eyes since the day I met you. It’s like you were built to annoy me.”

A few tears drip down his face, but he doesn’t make a move to wipe them away. 

“But you never did, you know? And… now you’re gone. I never had the opportunity to tell you that. I regret leaving so many things unspoken, because now you’ll never know.”

His knees move to his chest and he hugs them, sniffling. “Look at what you’ve done. Making a prince shed his royal tears over some third class. And now I’m sitting here talking to some lump of rock engraved with your stupid name, because I miss you.”

“I’ll always miss you, Kakarot. I would give up anything to wish you back. There was so many things I needed to tell you.” He’s sobbing now - because oh god, those 7 years without him never prepared him for this. Never prepared him for the idea that one day he’ll be gone. Truly gone.

“I’m sorry I was so against us fusing. You were never a third class in my eyes. I respected you more than you’d ever know. I was never bitter about you stealing the kill of Frieza, because I think it hurt him more to see a lowly third class to kill him. But even you had mercy on him, on the king of monsters. I always mocked you for that, called you weak, questioned how saiyan you really were but, I wish I told you I never meant any of it. Your mercy, your hope that bad people can become good, your willingness to give a second chance is what saved me. You were one of the only people that weren’t afraid of me. Your stupid goofy smile, your constant need to include me in your stupid friendship group… you were a good person, Kakarot. Everything I wished to be and more”.

His chest is heaving and his ki is rising unsteadily as sorrow radiates throughout him, but he can’t stop. There was so many things he needed to say, but he’d missed the most important one.

“Kakarot. I always spoke about being strong, but I was never strong enough to admit that I… I love you. I love you so much, idiot. I wish you didn’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of 365 days of Kakavege! I'm sorry I started it off a little sad (and it's probably not my best work, but I needed to stop staring at this and start posting or I'm never going to!) 
> 
> If you have any requests, feel free to ask!


	2. Payback's a bitch.

Goku awakes to something kissing him. Or, rather, someone. 

“Mmm..Morning, Geta.”

“Morning, Kakarot.” he murmurs against his skin, lightly sucking on his neck. He trailed kisses lightly down his neck, and began to worship Goku’s naked chest.

Goku’s breath hitched as Vegeta caressed his muscles, eliciting a soft moan. “This is a-” he gasped as Vegeta traced his tongue over his nipple- ”good way to wake up.” 

Vegeta smirked. “Thought you deserved a treat, my love.” He cupped his hands under Goku’s chin, admiring his face before passionately kissing him. He bit at Goku’s lip, coaxing him to allow him access, and explored his mouth as it was granted. He moved to straddle his waist, and slid his hands towards Goku’s boxers. He squeezed him gently through the fabric, and Goku bucked his hips with a groan. He broke their kiss, and nipped and licked at Vegeta’s neck, moving towards his nipples.

Vegeta pushed him back, and received a confused look by his lover. “No touching. This is my gift to you.” Before Goku could reply, he attacked his mouth again, stroking Goku through his boxers, smiling as he hardened. He could feel Goku melting underneath his touch, and grinned further. He broke their kiss, and kicked the sheets off the bed, slowly dragged Goku’s boxers down.

Goku was panting at this point, his lips swollen and arousal completely obvious. Good, Vegeta thought. This was exactly where he wanted him. 

He leaned forward, and slowly took Goku into his mouth, sucking lightly. He felt Goku’s moans get louder, and pulled out all the tricks he had. He always knew how to give Kakarot the most pleasure. He felt Goku’s body begin to go lax, and Goku warned him that he was about to cum. With one final suck, Vegeta pulled off. He gave Goku his signature smirk, and got out of bed. 

“Vegeta? Where are you going? I was so close!” Goku whined, confused.

“Good. Shouldn’t eaten of my food. Payback’s a bitch.” Vegeta gave him a sweet, evil smile, and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Vegeta as someone who would be petty. Also, apologies - It's a little unedited, but I hope you enjoy <3


	3. I just want fucking sleep.

The clock read 3:08am, and a scream pierced the air. And another. And then crying.

Goku groaned. “Vegetaaaa. It’s your turn” he mumbled sleepily, shaking Vegeta awake.

“No it’s not. I did it last time.” he grumbled, turning back over and closing his eyes.

Another scream pierced the air.

“You’re the idiot who got me pregnant. I’m the one who was in labour for 13 hours. Go and change her nappy.” Goku snapped, roughly shoving Vegeta out of bed. 

Vegeta held back a curse, because, well - he was right. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned, stretching. Another scream pierced the air, and he winced. “Coming, princess.” he murmured, walking towards the cot. He checked her nappy, and it was clean. “I think she’s hungry, Kaka.”

He heard a muffled scream of frustration. “I just want fucking sleep.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted, amused. Goku had become so moody with the lack of sleep, lately. He gently picked up his beautiful Saiyan princess, slid back into bed, and Goku grumpily took her. She smiled and giggled, and immediately all of the sleep deprived hate melted away.

“She’s so beautiful, Vegeta.”

“Yeah, because she looks like me.”

“Oh shut up.” Goku smiled, letting her tiny hands grip his fingers, before guiding her to his chest.  
Vegeta watched the sight, and smiled. His family. His Saiyan family. With a sigh, he cuddled Goku close to him, resting his hand on her back, finally drifting back to much needed sleep. Having a Saiyan baby was nothing short of chaotic, but they both didn’t regret a second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short - I also think I'm already like, a day behind. Been uncharacteristically busy lately..


	4. "Shut the fuck up"

He knew as soon as he raised his voice, he had fucked up. 

There was three set boundaries in their relationship. One, Goku was never to attempt to cook in the kitchen. Two, rest is necessary. No overtraining (This one being much more applicable to Vegeta…) and three, Vegeta was never to yell at Goku seriously in a fight.

It had taken Goku a while to open up to him, and he wasn’t about to push him about what had happened between Chi-Chi and him in their relationship. He had noticed it almost immediately, though. The subtle flinches, the slight paranoia, and he had guessed that perhaps Chi-Chi’s temper has created scars that ran deeper than the skin. 

He still remembered the first time Goku mentioned it. They had been play fighting, and Vegeta had jokingly yelled at him - and the face, the face of pure fear Goku had still made him uncomfortable to this day. The idea, that a mere, weak human woman could do this to the strongest person in the universe… It was strange. Yet he understood. His days with Frieza hadn’t left him unscathed, either. Goku had simply asked him to never do that again, and he didn’t explain why - but he didn’t need to. 

Vegeta had never yelled at him since. Not until today. It was their worst fight to date. It had started off simply, of course. A snide remark, turned into a war of words, to slowly raising voices, to the worst mistake Vegeta had made since attempting to blow up the Earth.

“Shut the fuck up, Kakarot!” 

The way Goku froze, the complete and utter betrayal in his eyes; it had crushed him. To see his mate in so much pain, and know it was his fault entirely. He’d apologised immediately, a messy word vomit of sorry-i-love-you-i-won’t-do-it-again, but none of it could take back what he did. And the tears… oh god, the tears. He was supposed to protect his mate. He had failed him.

Vegeta glanced down at the flowers he held in one hand, and the gift he had for Goku in the other, and lightly kicked at the door.

Goku opened it immediately, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Vegeta...I don’t”

“Please.” he interrupted him, throwing all of his pride away in that moment for what mattered. His mate. His Kakarot. His. “I’m sorry. I just got carried away. But you know me, I’m not good with words. With… feelings. I got these for you. It’s up to you if you keep them but, I just want you to know that I love you.” He hastily shoved the gifts into Goku’s hands, and nervously shot off into the sky.

Goku let the door swing close. The flowers were beautiful, was his first thought. He put them down gently on the side table, and looked closer at the other gift Vegeta had given him. He unwrapped it slowly, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

It was letters. The one thing Vegeta had always refused to speak about was his time with Frieza, and what that monster had made him do. And these letters - they detailed well…. Everything. Every kill, every planet he had destroyed. Each Saiyan life he was forced to take. All of his regrets. And at the bottom, was his worst regret.

“I yelled at Kakarot today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda uncompleted, and very unedited but I'm worried about falling behind so I'm posting it any way. I feel like the plot is super unclear and it's overall just... not the best, lol. I'll most likely be going back through this and re-editing it, and changing the ending/adding more. Thoughts?


	5. Surprise!

Goku walked through the store nervously, not knowing where to look. He shifted uncomfortably in the classic christmas sweater he had donned to look a little more normal - because his spikey, untameable hair certainly didn’t do much to help that. He took a deep breath, settling his swirling nervous thoughts. Vegeta would love it. 

“Hi Sir! How can I help you?” a lady greeted him, offering a friendly smile. 

“I’m, uh, looking for a ring, actually.” Goku replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck and giving a smile in return.

The lady grinned. “Ooh, who’s the lucky girl?”

Goku gulped. “H-his name is Vegeta.” The lady’s smile faltered at this, but quickly brightened back up. 

“Certainly! Come this way, we’ve got an extensive range. I’m sure one of them will be the perfect one!” 

Goku spent hours wandering in and out of jewellery stores, taking a long time to find the perfect ring, and none of them was what he wanted. He knew this ring had to be absolutely flawless. He saw rings of different colour, design, diamonds, gold, silver, rubies, every sort of gem at all different prices, yet none of them caught his eye. He was beginning to get nervous - there was a day left until christmas, and he’d been to 3 malls and yet none of the rings struck him as “the one.” (much like Vegeta did.)

So, it was time for Plan B. He raised two fingers to his forehead, before he remembered that one time he accidentally teleported in on Bulma and shuddered. Never again. He flew up into the air, powering up a little to increase his speed. He was running out of time. He arrived quickly to Bulma’s, barging into her laboratory, and she quickly enabled security measures before whirling around, ready to face her attacker... and realised it was Goku. She grinned, “Hi Goku! How are you doing?” she questioned him whilst tapping away at her screen, disabling the lasers that currently surrounded him. 

He nervously scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, grinning apologetically. “I’ve actually come to ask a favour… if it’s not too much.” 

Bulma’s eyes shone with interest. “Sure! You know I’m always willing to help. What’s up?

Goku smiled, and began to explain what he wanted as Bulma grabbed a pencil and started to sketch his description. 

\--  
It was Christmas day, and Goku was beyond nervous. Vegeta had noticed he was hiding something, but chose not to say anything. He could feel his mates nerves but… they didn’t exactly feel bad. Hopeful? Excited? He wasn’t sure. 

“Okay! Present time!” Goku bounced around, always the ball of energy. Vegeta both loathed, and adored his energetic mate - but definitely loathed during the mornings.They swapped presents, and immediately loved each others. Vegeta had gotten Goku a book on Saiyan letters, along with a promise to teach him how to speak it. Goku had gotten Vegeta an upgraded gravity room, and the promise of something more to come later.

“Getaaaaaaa! Quick, we’ve got to go.”

Vegeta raised his eyebrow in response. “Go? Where. It’s snowing, I hate the cold, and I am far too comfortable on this couch to be moving.”

Goku rolled his eyes and pouted. “You’re such a grouch, Geta. I have a surprise for you. Let’s goooooo.”

After a little more arguing and a frustrated sigh or two from Vegeta, they began their stroll through the forest. It wasn’t a path Vegeta recognised. Closer to their destination, Goku paused. He covered Vegeta’s eyes, ignoring the sounds of protests and muttered threats. He shushed him, and as they walked forwards he uncovered his eyes with a dramatic sound effect, revealing the dreamy view.

“Holy shit Kaka. This is… wow.”

The clearing showed a lake, and a picnic set up next to it. The water was a clear, calm - the absolute definition of serenity. Rocks scattered the beautiful landscape, with old, twisty trees completely the look. The sun was beginning to go down, illuminating the perfect set up in a golden light. It was a fairytale. Goku took a deep breath as his nerves bubbled up. “I was hoping you’d like it.”

“Like it? I love it, Kaka.”

“Well, I have one more surprise for you.”

“Hn?”

Goku slid down to one knee and silently prayed to Dende that this would go well, and ignoring Vegeta’s gasp of shock, pulled out a ring. “Will you marry me, my prince?”

The ring was a deep black that shone a navy blue in the sunlight, and held such depth it took his breath away. It was littered with organised, and beautiful small crusted rubies, but when Vegeta saw the large gem sitting in the middle of them all, his breath hitched. It was a perfect, tiny, carbon copy of Planet Vegeta. And it was beautiful. He turned it slowly in his fingers, and noticed a mark from the inside of the ring, and at a closer look it said “For my prince, Vegeta.” And next to it was a small engraving of the royal crest of House Vegeta. It was perfect. His lips moved, but he struggled to get out the words. 

“Yes, Kakarot. I..I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wrote this like, two years ago to post on here for Christmas and chickened out. It's not the best, not the worst, and I love the description of the ring (besides, my "daily dose of kakavege" is more a weekly dose. Isn't it hard having a life?) Also, do you guys prefer Vegeta or Goku being the bottom?
> 
> I do take requests by the way - and I appreciate every comment!


	6. Til death do us part.

They had won the tournament, and they were finally home. All of that stress, the training, powerups and every bit of strength they threw into it had paid off. Vegeta and Goku were finally home, and after taking senzu beans and dealing with their hysterical, crying ex-wives, they were alone. Vegeta had been craving to be alone, in Goku’s arms since the moment the tournament begun - he was a ball of anxiety, and he needed Goku to make it all go away. Goku had known it, too, and the moment they were alone, after a long needed shower, they retreated to their bed.

“It feels good to lay down. Relax. Not looking over our backs.” Goku murmured, shifting Vegeta in his arms.

“I know. I’ve missed this.”

“It’s been only a day, Geta.” But Goku could understand; it was rare Vegeta was in this mood, and he was not going to let it go uncherished. Vegeta almost never opened up, and was usually hesitant to be affectionate - but Vegeta couldn’t keep his hands off him since the tournament had ended. He had needed reassurance that they were okay. Alive. 

Vegeta smiled softly, holding Goku’s head in his hands, and kissed him gently. “I love you, Kakarot. Til death do us part.” 

Goku frowned and pulled back. “But, we can still be wished back by Shenron. And even if we do actually die, we won’t really part because we’ll keep our bodies for what we did to help the universe.”

Vegeta flushed a dark red, cursing. “Shut up, idiot. It’s just a saying. You’re ruining the moment.”

Goku grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Geta.”

Vegeta allowed himself the vulnerability to fully smile. His time with Frieza had left walls up that even the strongest man in the universe struggled to break down; Goku was never one to give up, though. “I’m so glad we made it.” He nuzzled further into Goku’s arms, and knew that from now on, things would be different.

Their lives had changed the moment their entire universe could have been erased - and maybe it was for the best. To love openly, because they never knew when their last day would be. 

“And plus, you look fucking hot as Ultra Instinct.”

Goku snorted, and brought his lips to Vegetas’: they had a long night of celebrating to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm like two weeks behind - but hey, I'm trying. I'm also thinking of starting a full fanfic. Thoughts?


	7. I lied.

He practiced saying the words; “I love you, Geta. I always have.” Goku smoothed out his clothes after he had ditched the classic orange gi for some surprisingly casual clothes. Jeans, and a white shirt. He kept it simple and plain, and he hoped that was how things went. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. ‘I love you, Geta. I always have.” He frowned. Was that too weird, maybe? “Geta, I really like you. Like more than friends do.” He shook his head. None of the words felt right.

“Goku, you’ll be fine. The words will come. He’d be a fool not to say it back” Chi-Chi looked him up and down, “You look good. Be confident.”

“I’m just so nervous, Chi.”

She smiled warmly at him, “It’d be insane if you weren’t. I’ll cook you favourite tonight, but I’ll assume things went well if you aren’t back for dinner.” she winked, and yelled “Good luck!” over her shoulder as she walked out.

Chi-Chi and him had finalised their divorce a while ago, but still lived together. They were still best of friends, and if anything it had strengthened their relationship. They parented Goten and Gohan together, and Goku was around more because he didn’t feel so guilty having to pretend to love her. Telling her his feelings had been scary, of course, but she had giving him a knowing smile and said it was fine. Now she was his biggest supporter in his mission to confess his love for Vegeta. 

He took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. It was time. He placed two fingers to his forehead, and watched the world disappear before his eyes.

It rematerialised in a matter of seconds, and the first thing he noticed was how damn good Vegeta looked in those skinny jeans. He trembled slightly, and decided there and then that there was to be no small talk. He was going to jump right into it. 

“What do you want, Kakarot.”

“Hey, Geta. I just. I have something to tell you.” He was sweating. Did he look nervous? What if he stutters? Vegeta wouldn’t kill him, would he?

Vegeta raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement. “Well, go on then.”

“I jus-I thin-I’m in love with you.” 

Vegeta paled. That was not a good sign. He looked lost for words and Goku felt his heart begin to race as the thoughts of rejection quickly became more and more plausible. 

“Kakarot,” Vegeta said slowly, and carefully, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.” 

Goku’s heart shattered. He felt a choking, suffocating fear that reminded him of the way he felt when he saw needles, and he just felt so damn useless. He was an idiot. This was never going to go well. Vegeta was a prince for god's sake, a fucking prince - and he? He was just a pathetic third class, what could he expect? Goku’s hair flickered gold for a moment as complete and utter emotional agony consumed him. He had defeated so many enemies, thrown his life away to protect the Earth, but this was one thing he could not fight. So he resorted to what always worked: Throw on a goofy smile, and play it off. 

Goku grinned. “It’s okay. Just thought I should let you know.” He figured he had approximately three seconds before he was about to start crying. 

A look of confusion crossed Vegeta’s face. Was he not be upset? 

Tears steadily began to drip down Goku’s face. “That’s my queue to go. See you later, Vegeta.” Shaky hands reached to his forehead, and he vanished.

“Vegeta? But… to you my name is Geta.” Vegeta murmured to himself. He closed his eyes, and felt for Goku’s ki. His eyes flew open as he physically flinched from the pure, unfiltered anguish that tainted Goku’s ki; the one that was usually like a sun, a beacon of absolute happiness. This was his fault. He felt a sense of dread overtake his veins, and for the first time since the moment he saw his planet explode, he let himself feel.

Kakarot. His teammate, his idol, his motivation. The man that pushed him past him limits, and set goals for him to reach, the man that never gave up on him, the man that never stopped trying. He was the only one who showed him even a hint of generosity. Vegeta had lost the title of being evil a long time ago, and he knew why. A man in a painstakingly bright orange gi had forced him to fight his inner demons, and a woman with blue hair had taught him how to love. Perhaps it was time to put her lessons to use. 

Powering up to his absolute max, he looked up to the heavens. “Thank you, Bulma. I think I’m ready to move on now.” And with that, he launched into the air in search of the man he loved. It was time to stop living in the past. Because he did love Kakarot, this absolute goofy fool that was the reason behind Vegeta’s smile. Pride was not going to stop him this time; it was okay to feel. It was okay to love. These deep-rooted thoughts of Saiyan culture, of ranks and classes - they didn’t matter. Planet Vegeta was gone. 

He pushed his limits, urging his body to go faster, until he sensed the ki began to move. Towards him. As the dot in the distance transformed into Kakarot, he grinned. 

“Kakarot.”

“Geta.”

“I lied.” And with that, Vegeta smashed his mouth to Goku’s, and every wall he had put up to protect himself with crumbled, every fear, worry, every single thought of doubt of his feelings towards him vanished. Planet Vegeta was gone, but in the arms of this man, he had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this absolutely sucks. I apologise, but I just wanted to give an update for you guys - tomorrow I'm planning to build up a bit of a backlog so I can actually start releasing some better edited and thought out chapters, not 2am panic fueled messes.
> 
> Also, a full fanfic may or may not be in the works...
> 
> PS: How do you guys feel about Chi-Chi bashing? It seems to be pretty common among Kakavege fics.


End file.
